Harry Potter and the Faded Memories
by drarry.and.me
Summary: After the Deathly Hallows battle and Voldemort is destroyed, Harry is seriously injured during the fight. He wakes in St Mungo's but cannot remember the most important person in his life! A beautiful character-driven story with a great plot, this Drarry story will leave you wanting more!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Amortentia Ceiling

Chapter 1. Harry

A sudden wave of exhaustion ran down Harry's spine as he stared at the place Lord Voldemort had been standing only seconds ago. A few fiery wisps of ash still floated above him, before finally dissolving into invisible streams of light. The wreckage of Hogwarts was a disdainful black in the early sunrise, with crimson smeared across it like paint. He choked on a sob as people gathered around him, hugging him, patting his head, shaking his weary arms. A loud shout rang from the front of the crowd as a tall, freckled young man with ginger hair who clutched a witch's hand, elbowed his way to where Harry stood.

"Harry? Oh, my goodness!" The witch cried before throwing herself into his arms.

"We… we thought you were dead!"

Harry embraced her back fiercely before Ron managed to get into the action.

"Blimey mate." Was all Ron could say before choking on relieved tears. Hermione stepped back to join Ginny and Luna, who had managed to make their way to the front as well.

It was then, while looking out into the faces of his fellow classmates, who had risked their lives for him, that Harry became aware of the gushing wound that he had somehow managed to obtain in his fight against Voldemort.

"Harry, you're bleeding!" Cried Hermione.

Harry replied with a grunt before black clouds began to swarm his vision and his knees felt weak with exhaustion.

HPDM HPDM HPDM

A distasteful screeching sound woke Harry almost instantly. After a quick survey of his surroundings he realised he was in St Mungo's hospital. A large ceiling lay above him that held an image of a young boy flying a broomstick, his face giddy with delight.

A kindly faced witch gazed down upon him, holding a blue frothing potion in her hand.

"There, there…" she murmured. "Won't be hurting much longer."

It was only then that Harry realised the screeching sound had come from him.

"Potter."

This came from a new voice, one that Harry vaguely remembered, but couldn't quite pin-point.

"Mr Malfoy, if you please, be careful. He took quite a nasty blow on the head." The witch tending to him whispered across the room.

There were hurried footsteps as, the Malfoy person, almost ran to his bed stand.

A pale face with the most amazing grey eyes came into view, and behind these lay all sorts of questions silently brewing. The young man's face was hollow with exhaustion and dark circles could be seen below his eyes. He took Harry's hand and seemed surprised when it was snatched back.

He seemed to be in quite some pain, for he was unable to keep the tears from welling beneath his lids.

"Harry…" he murmured and kissed the bed ridden boy gingerly on his forehead.

Harry was taken aback. He had never been treated like this before and certainly not by a stranger!

Trying to regain himself he mumbled shyly, "Sorry, I can't help noticing that you seem to know how I am. However, I haven't the faintest clue who you are!"

HPDM HPDM HPDM

"Mr Malfoy, I realise this is an extremely distressing time for you at the moment-"

"Distressing? My own boyfriend doesn't recognise me!" Draco let out a strangled yelp.

"I want to speak with your manager because I swear to Merlin, if one of you did this…"

"Sir, I can assure you that Mr Potter's state isn't because of any medical treatment he has received at St Mungo's."

"My father will be hearing about this and I warn you, he's very high up in the Ministry!" Another sob.

"So… if you don't fix this mess-"

He was cut off by Harry's sudden groan as the poor boy held his bandaged hand to his side, new bones freshly groan. He had been eavesdropping and had blown his cover by attempting to turn on his side. He could see the sudden pain in the other boy's eyes as he made a move to comfort him before resisting the urge. But, there was something more familiar about him today, that hadn't been there the day before.

"Draco." He slurred the words, which felt… right, on his tongue. However, after he did so, the Draco fellow's whole atmosphere brightened, and he practically sprinted to Harry's bed. He turned back towards the witch and a triumphant grin spread across his face.

Draco gently ran his fingers along Harry's forehead, sending a fuzzy feeling shooting through his body. Harry did not mind it so much, in fact, he quite liked the sudden warmth and settled down to sleep once again.

HPDM HPDM HPDM

_A warm laugh sounded next to Harry. It came from a strikingly handsome boy with platinum blonde hair and usually stern grey eyes. But now they danced beneath the hallway lights and filled Harry with so much happiness he wasn't sure if he could ever be parted from them. He felt the boy's hand against his cheek and easily fit his mouth against the familiar lips, which were now slightly parted. He tasted the sweets they had eaten just before, but most importantly… love. He kissed his boyfriend deeper, threading his fingers through the silky blonde hair that was included in most of his thoughts._

_Draco… he thought. With a blushing smile, Harry kissed him slowly once more before vanishing into the Gryffindor common room._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Harry

It had been a whole week since Harry had woken up in St Mungo's. His injuries, which in the Muggle world would have taken years to properly heal, were almost non-existent. His time in the hospital had been quite tedious, to be truthful, except for one thing. Harry kept having strange dreams about the pale blonde boy who visited him every day- sometimes even slept in the visitors chair overnight. Harry figured that it was just because the boy was the only person, except for the carers, who he had seen all week. He didn't admit it to himself that maybe… it also was because of how attractive Draco Malfoy was.

Leigh Bronwint and Julia Highwoman, his two friendly carers, were babbling excitedly about his release today. He woke from his daze and smiled at the pair, laughing along with them.

"We'll miss you Harry! Do you want me to sneak some Treacle Fudge into your bag?"

"Take care of yourself!"

"I hope we'll see you again soon!"

"But not too soon Leigh, 'cause the only people we really see are patients here!"

This was followed by hearty laughter as the two women unstrapped Harry from the wheelchair and led him into the waiting room.

Harry stopped abruptly when he saw who was waiting, rather awkwardly, for him. It was the boy… Draco Malfoy…

He hadn't realised how tall he was or how beautiful his grey eyes were, or how strong his arms looked- His private thoughts abruptly vanished as Luna Lovegood pulled at his hair.

"Ow, Luna! Wha.." He spluttered as he managed to fight her hand a way, a tiny grin emerging on her face.

"Sorry Harry, it's just, I can see the Wheelabows in your hair!" she replied with her airy way of speaking. "Nasty little things, they burrow into your hair and hatch all sorts of ideas. Soon you'll be thinking that bread should be put into a toaster!"

"Well, that is sort of the point of a toaster, Luna."

Ginny Weasley skipped up behind Luna and lazily rapped her arm around the other girl's shoulders. Harry couldn't help thinking, when had Luna and Ginny become so comfortable around each other?

Ginny gave Harry a wink before speaking.

"Come one Luna, let Ron and Hermione in!"

HPDM HPDM

Draco Malfoy swiftly led Harry up the steps, to his room at Malfoy Manor. Harry and the rest of his friends were to stay there because the Burrow had been burned down by Death Eaters last year. The Weasleys had been living at the Manor since the battle, much to Ron's distaste.

Draco seemed to be in quite a hurry to reach the room, Harry could tell this because of the way he fumbled with his keys. This was very unlike Draco. Harry remembered him as brooding and confident. The type of person you tried your hardest to get to smile and when they did…

Wait. How did he know this? The thought had come so suddenly that he was unsure whether he was just assuming. It certainly didn't feel like assuming though.

Draco closed the door and slowly turned to face Harry. His face was composed and unreadable, but his eyes betrayed him.

"Harry…" Came the simple plea. "Harry, you don't remember me at all, do you?"

As soon as the first tear spilled from the large grey eyes, Harry's heart lurched, and he felt himself walking towards Draco. He could see the pain he was causing him and felt such rage at himself. Why couldn't he just remember? He needed to know the answers to the questions which had penetrated his thoughts all week.

"No. I don't remember anything about you."

"Just me? No one else?"

"Draco. I…I'm sorry." He thought for a moment before speaking again. "I try too. Sometimes the memories come back to me. Small ones, mind you. And I feel…." He tried to grasp the words to explain his feelings. "More whole… with them. It's like a chunk of me has been removed and I'm grasping in the dark to find them again.

I guess you'll just have to remind me."

"I guess I will," said Draco simply, with a sad smile.

HPDM HPDM HPDM

Ginny

Ginny Weasley stood motionless in front of the Malfoy's fireplace, watching the flames dance in brilliant orange colours. She had managed to compose herself this long, for Harry's sake, but couldn't help the tears which now ran down her face. Fred, her strong, beautiful brother… was dead!

She saw his face everywhere she turned, his laugh echoed through the lonely hallways. The way her mother screamed whenever George came into the room. George was the ghost of his deceased brother and this would haunt him forever.

A small hand curled its way across her stomach and a chin nudged her shoulder. She could sense Luna's breath on her neck and turned around to greet her. The fair girl's eyes went as wide as pearls once she saw Ginny's expression. Without saying a word, she took her in her arms and stroked her hair. They both let out a deep sigh, grief overwhelming any positivity that they had managed to fake. Ginny finally felt at peace.

Yes, they both had broken hearts, but together they could be whole. Ginny knew that she would never truly forget her brother, but maybe she could let go… for the time being at least.

HPDM HPDM HPDM

Harry

_Frustration pulsed through Harry Potter veins he barged into the boy's bathroom. He skidded to a stop as a tall blonde thrust a wand at his direction, ready to fire off a spell. Once realising the intruder was Harry, Draco dropped his wand and looked around frantically for an escape._

"_What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Demanded Harry. To his satisfaction a scarlet blush filled Draco's cheeks as he began to squirm. _

"_I was just going to the bathroom, or is that not allowed now that you're a Prefect?" He replied with a false snarky tone. _

_Harry exaggerated his eye roll and groaned, while smacking a palm to his face._

"_Stupid, you are," he sniggered, "You can't tell someone you love them then run away!" _

_Draco flushed and mumbled an undetectable reply. _

"_You weren't around for me to do this," Harry went on. He pulled Draco's tie towards him, bringing the boy to meet his mouth. He took a shallow breath before Draco closed the gap, seeling their bodies together. Harry wound his hands through Draco's soft hair, feeling strong arms close protectively around him. _

_This kiss was different to the others. It was warm but needy. Gentle but passionate. It was… magic!_

"_I love you too."_


End file.
